Is it Fate?
by xLovexStonedxl3
Summary: Nick recieves an invitation to Lilly's wedding, but he still loves her. The wedding is across the street from Nicks first concert of his tour, what will he do? LillyxNick
1. Is it Fate?

"If it's meant to be, it will find its way"

"If it's meant to be, it will find its way"

Her dream was to be a successful writer; his was to be a famous musician.

Nick's POV:

I've always loved music. Me and my brothers always loved playing songs together. Now that I'm 22, I can finally go and get married or go on a worldwide tour (well that's what my mom said). I would love to get married. I know it's a little early to have that kind of responsibility but I think I'm ready. I have been in love, but only once; and I still am. Her name is Lily Trescot. We met in high school, the best years of my life. She always loved writing. Entering writing contests, stories for friends, online submissions; she pretty much did everything for her writing to be discovered. I loved watching her write. She would always get so into it, ask me if her stories sounded good, or maybe some help on adjectives and stuff. It was always an excuse to talk to her. But one day she **was **discovered. Some company called her and asked to write stories for there book series. Soon enough she was packed up and headed for Italy. Even though we parted, I'm still in love with her. . .

Lily's POV:

Writing is my passion. It has been since I learned my alphabet. I used to live in California. Now I live in Italy, and work for a famous book company. My dream job has become a reality, but with a consequence. In high school I had to leave the love of my life behind, Nick Jonas. The worst part is that he never knew how I felt. But now I'm living the dream, and I'm also engaged. His name is John Carlo, a musician, just like Nick. I was engaged one year after we started dating. I think we sort of rushed it but what done is done. My wedding is 2 months. I decided I'll invite Nick. But I know I'll feel that it should really be him standing. . . .

Nick's POV:

I can't believe what just happened. I walked to my mailbox and flipped through the envelopes. Junk mail, bills, bills, junk, letter from Lily….LETTER FROM LILY! I sprinted to the door. Inside I threw all the other mail on the counter and ripped open Lily's letter. I found out it was an invitation……..to her wedding. My heart dropped. Now I know that it doesn't matter what happens, my chance at love with her was definitely over. I looked around, no one else was home. I started to sob. I don't care if I'm a guy. The only people to see me cry was well of coarse my family (when I was little) but really…… just Lily. Joe walked in the door; I ran upstairs and blasted my radio so no one could hear my weeping. I threw the invitation on the floor. I tried to forget about Lily. About her fiancé, about the way we used to be. I just couldn't handle the stress.

I came downstairs after all my crying. Joe was sitting watching TV. Still no sign of anyone else in the house. He came to me and asked about touring. We talked for a while and came up with a decision. We will go on tour in 2 months, May 8th. First stop, Italy. I ran back upstairs and picked up the wrinkled invitation. I looked for the date and address. May 8th in the St. Antonio Church. The church was across the street from the concert theater. The RVSP date was Monday of next week. This should be interesting…


	2. Now or Never

May 6th

**May 6****th**

Nicks POV:

Two days before our first concert. I'm scared out of my mind. Not only will I be singing in front of Italians that probably won't understand a word I'm saying, Lily will be right across the street. I bet she'll look beautiful. A big white dress, roses and flowers…but eventually they'll be some gorgeous guy on her arm an hour later. I can't even think straight. I have to focus on my music. I never RSVPed to Lily's wedding. I don't want to see her but maybe. . .

Lily's POV:

I'm so nervous I'm shaking. My wedding is in two days!! Miley has me all pampered and ready for the event like it has to be absolutely perfect. She wants the wedding to be just right. I try to focus but I can't. I keep thinking about Nick. Is he coming? Does he even remember me? I doubt he'll show up. I was sitting on my bed, thinking about him. I heard loud knocking and snapped out of my daydreaming and got up. Miley was knocking like a crazy person on my bedroom door. I opened it, unfortunately to bad news…

(A/N: Miley **bold. **Lily _Italics and later Nick is __**bold italics)**_

The door swung open. Miley, still knocking, on now just the air:

**Lily!**

_What?!_

**You'll never guess what I just found out!!**

_Well than quit stalling and tell me!!_

**The Jonas Brothers start their European tour in two days. There first stop is Italy. They're playing across the street from your wedding!!**

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't respond to Miley. She looked at me blankly, waiting for a reaction. That's why he didn't RSVP to my wedding. He knew that he couldn't make it because his tour started and he didn't wan to tell me because he'd no that I would be upset. Yes that must have been the reason. Or maybe he just forgot about me… My stomach started to tumble. He never loved me like I loved him, and now I'll never see him again. He probably hates me for leaving without saying goodbye. I began to doze off. Miley snapped in my face. My head jerked up in awareness.

_Uhh.. that's great…_

**It's too bad you never told him goodbye. He's not coming to the wedding right?**

After a sorrowful pause:

_No…_

**Is something wrong Lils?**

_I'm fine, just nervous and all. Can I just be alone for a little while?_

**Sure. I'll be here if you need me.**

She walked out of the room. I leaned face first towards my bed. My head soon hit the pillow and the rest of my body flopped on in response. I turned and sighed. I wish Nick was coming to my wedding… We used to be best friends. Going to the movies, playing in his backyard, making up songs together – we used to have so much fun. I miss those times so much. I never even got to tell him how I felt. Do I still love him? There's no way. I'm in love with my fiancé…right? I think I need to talk to Nick before my wedding. But when?

General POV:

Lily was headed for the church. She and Miley were going to make sure everything was set up correctly. After rearranging some flowers and decorating the pews, Miley got a phone call from her husband Jake. He said there baby boy, Michael, was reading to be picked up from his first day of preschool. Lily and Miley parted with a hug. Then Miley ran for the car. She shouted:

**How are you gunna get home?**

_It's ok. I'll just walk. I want to get some air anyway._

**Ok! Call me if you need anything!**

They both waved goodbye as Lily began to walk along the sidewalk. She looked around and waved to some of the locals. As she strolled she heard a loud guitar cord. She shrieked at the sound of the screeching tune. Lily walked towards the noise. Behind a gate was the abandoned parking lot; it seemed as if that's were the sound was coming from. A big bus was parked in the lot. She peeked through a bush and saw some amplifiers set up. The shadow of three men appeared on the pavement. Who was there? She slowly stepped closer. She read the side of the bus; it said, "Jonas Brothers." She looked in amazement. Oh no they were already here! A man with a head full of curls appeared in front of the hole she was peeking through. Lily jumped back, was that **NICK**? Slowly stepping back, she squinted to see the face of the man. He turned with a smile and shouted, "Thank you Italy! Good Night!" Lily just stood there as unmoving as a statue. She thought the man did not see her because he showed no reaction to her standing there watching. It was Nick! Nick Jonas! **HER **Nick Jonas!! She stopped breathing – after a few seconds she recaptured her breath. Lily began to speed walk to the next block. Even though she didn't know it, Nick saw her through the hole as soon as she started walking the sidewalk alone. He too felt as if he couldn't breath. He grabbed his guitar and hit a random cord, knowing Lily would come see what it was. Once she started walking away he knew it was now or never. Anxious and fearful, he ran behind the gate to the sidewalk. Lily was close enough to hear him. For the first few seconds he just stood there, looking at her. It's been so long since he's seen her. Would she remember who he was? He thought this was time to find out. He shouted:

_**Lily!**_

She turned back in surprise. She wanted to answer him but felt it might lead to something bad. She thought it was now or never.

_Hey Nick!_

They started slowly walking towards each other. Once they were in face to face, they just stood there for a couple seconds. Looking at each other and smiling. . . .Awkward silence…

_**Listen, Can we talk?**_


	3. The Talk

Can we talk

_Can we talk?_

_Lily POV:_

I looked up at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and began walking. Then he stopped and pulled back, I looked at him in Confusion

_**Sorry, I forgot**_

_Its ok, it doesn't matter_

He grabbed my hand again as we strolled down the sidewalk. At first we were talking about his tour. Then we both knew it was time to talk about what's important, even though I wasn't quite sure what it was Nick wanted to talk about. I spotted a park bench and pulled Nick towards it. He sat down and took a deep breath.

_**Ok now we need to talk**_

_I'm listening_

_**Well I don't know where to start. You left me alone years ago…**_

_I know, I'm really sorry. I never wanted things to end like that_

_**Well than why did you do it!**_

His voice began to fill with anger. He got up and paced in front of the bench.

_**Like, I don't even know what to say… What did I do wrong Lily?**_

_Nothing Nick! It's all my fault! I'm sorry I ruined everything…_

_**Ok fine Lily I don't even know why I thought I could talk to you about how I feel!**_

I shot a confused look at him. I felt a tear run down my check

_I..I.._

_**Whatever Lily! Have a good life with your new husband!**_

He stormed off heated. I began to sob in my hands. What else was I supposed to do? I wish I never saw him here. I wish I never met him. I wish I never loved him. I wish I wasn't still in love with him… Oh my God, I still love him! No, there's no way, I love my fiancé . . .right? I need to talk to Miley. I dialed her number and hit send, she answered after the second ring.

**Hello?**

_Hi Miley…_

**Lily? You ok?**

_Yeah, well actually no. Can you pick me up? I'm at the park on 32__nd__ Street. I'll explain when we're in the car ok?_

**Sure! I'll be there right away!**

I snapped my phone shut. I stared at the cars passing by, and started to think about Nick. I screwed it all up. I've never seen him angry like that, especially to me. I couldn't get the picture of his face as he walked away out of my head. So angry, so intense, I wanted to run after him. Of course I didn't. I need to talk to him; I need to tell him how I feel about him.

Miley pulled up at the curb. I jumped in the passenger's seat, still crying. I started explaining what happened, she looked at me in sadness. Soon I was telling her my feeling about Nick, and then I broke out the bad news.

_Uhm Miley?_

**Yeah Lils?**

_I'm calling off the wedding…_

She looked at me as if she couldn't breath. After three seconds she took in a deep breath. She said she understood after I told her the whole story. I know I need to fix things with Nick. I'm going to tell him, I have to. But first, how am I supposed to cancel my wedding?!

**May 18****th**

Thank God for Miley! She called everyone and canceled the wedding. By the end of last night everything was called off. I don't even want to talk about my ex- fiancé. The best part is he took it completely fine, but I didn't take his news so well. He was cheating on me! He met some Italian girl and has been sneaking around with her for the past week. I felt horrible, but then I realized it was better I called off our wedding. So here I am, sitting in beautiful Italy,** alone**. Miley is away somewhere, I don't even no. I think she's shopping. All I can think about right now is Nick… I got it! I'll call Joe! We can probably devise a clever plan together.

Joe and I talked for a while and met up at a local café. I told him the entire story. I curled up in his arms while I was sobbing after I finished talking about Nick. I could tell he felt bad for me and he told me he wanted to help. After two ours together, we came up with a plan. We ended up on the same park bench me and Nick sat on a few days ago. I looked at Joe and started to cry. I couldn't control myself. It's not like me to cry so much, but I felt that I needed to show my emotions for once. He hugged me close once again, trying to make me feel better. I closed my eyes and tried to control myself. Until something worse happened…

I hear a shout from a few feet away. "Joe! How could you?!" It was Nick. I knew this wouldn't end well. Joe stood up, running to his brother, "Nick it's not what you think. I was only trying to comfort her for what **you **did!" Nick looked at me, first full of anger, but then it change to sorrow. I felt so bad; I just sat there and watched. Joe grabbed his brother but Nick shoved him off and walked away. Joe called for him, but he didn't answer. He yelled back, "Sorry, obviously I have to go. I'll fix things! I promise!"

A day later, I was sitting back on my bed. I haven't heard from any of the Jonas Brothers. I felt so depressed; I didn't even know what to do. Three o'clock, a loud knock on the door began. I was crying while I was in my bed, so I wiped my tears off my cheeks with my sleeve. I ran to open the door.

To my surprise, Nick was outside waiting for me. Through the curtain, I saw that he was leaning against the door frame. I opened the door and immediately Nick jumped at me for a hug. He squeezed me tight and whispered, "I'm sorry." I felt another drop of salty water slide down my check. When he pulled back, I saw a tear on his cheek too. I looked at him and wiped it with my index finger. He chuckled a little and then took me to my couch. We talked a little bit, and then I dropped the bomb. I told him how I canceled my wedding. It looked like he was happy, but was trying to pull off a sad face. When I finished my story he wrapped his arms around my waist and said how he was sorry for me. I let him no I was happy about it and I had a reason. I tried to change the subject by talking about his tour. We talked for hours, and I'm not even exaggerating. It was the best night I've had in a long time. It was twelve o'clock midnight when he started being his shy self again. I asked him if he wanted to sleepover, he gladly answered yes. I was so excited; I tried to make myself look as good as possible. How was I supposed to do that in sweatpants and a big t-shirt? He came out of the bathroom in boxers and a shirt. I started laughing but I said I didn't mind.

Soon after that we started watching scary movies together. Each time something jumped out I'd grab Nicks arm and squeeze it tight. After the third movie ended, I began to drift off to sleep. I was lying on his chest; I think he actually liked it. I wished it could stay like this forever. Me and him sitting close together. I knew he thought I was asleep because he began to whisper to himself.

_**I have to tell her. This is the perfect time. But not now, when she wakes up tomorrow.**_

He looked down at me, stroking my hair lightly.

_**You're beautiful Lily. I hope no one tells you otherwise.**_

He took a deep breath and snuggled closer to me. I felt my heart beating faster. Clicking off the TV, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. It looked as if he was going for my lips but pulled back. He finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. I was still awake, even though he didn't know it. I looked at him, I couldn't help myself. I leaned close to him; closer, closer. I soon met his face with mine, I leaned in even more. . .


	4. Its love

I soon met his face with mine, I leaned in even more

**Lily POV:**

_I soon met his face with mine, I leaned in even more. . ._

I was about to close my eyes, but then something unexpected happened. Nick shot his eyes open and blurted out a loud "boo!" I jumped back in shock. Did he just boo me? I was about to kiss him… and he booed me!! He began to giggle, but I arose with anger. I quickly got off the couch and ran into the bathroom. I glanced at Nick before slamming the door shut. He looked around utterly confused as if he was on another planet. I looked at myself in the mirror. Dropping eyes, now beginning to tear, and a mess of blonde hair. Oh great, way to look attractive Lily. I rubbed my eyes and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I thought I heard a voice so I quietly leaned my ear against the door. I could only hear some of the conversation.

_**Yo Kev, it's Nick. Man I really screwed up things. Hurry I need to talk to Joe…Kevin please just do it… Joe? It's Nick… Stop Joe I'm not in the mood for jokes I really screwed things up with Lily…No I did that already. Everything seemed fine before…Yeah sorry I didn't tell you I was sleeping over but I knew I had to do something…Yeah I got stuff…But please Joe I really don't know what…Well, she…Ew no! She tried to kiss me, and I said boo in her face… Ow stop yelling! I didn't know! I thought she was gunna scare me. Oh Joe I really messed things up…No she's in the bathroom right now; she ran away from me…**_

I turned my back leaning against the door. I couldn't hear anymore of the conversation after that. Well now I know Nick cares, which is good. For some reason I just want to run up to him and bury my face in his shoulder. I wasn't sure what to do. I heard footsteps heading for the bathroom. Maybe it's Miley. Yeah I doubt that; I think she was at some party. That didn't really matter right now. A soft knock was coming from the other side of the door. I knew it was Nick; I slowly opened the door. Nick was standing there, actually looking nervous. He stood there and smiled, but I forced myself to look to the cold tiles on the floor.

_**I'm so sorry Lily.**_

He looked at me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

_It's ok Nick. I'm fine…_

_**No it's my fault. I'm sorry I went to sleep on you. I thought you were asleep**_

_Its ok. That's not really a big deal_

_**I know I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I'm just nervous. But… I don't know. I don't know why I get so nervous around you now**_

_Yeah I know how that feels…_

_**Can we talk on the couch?**_

I nodded and we both turned towards the family room. He put his hand out and looked at me; I took it and gave him a small grin. He sighed in relief and lead me to the couch. We sat for a little while, trying to get comfortable on the plush green couch. Once we sat still, he looked at me. I almost felted in those brown eyes. So beautiful…even in the dark. I cant wait any longer. Passions heating up inside me.

**Nicks POV:**

I knew I loved her. I've never felt like this before. I want to kiss her so bad…but I'm too shy. I'm pretty sure she tried to kiss me before. Even though I told Kevin I thought she was going to scare me, I know she wanted to kiss me. I'm just too much of a baby.

We were sitting on the couch together. I feel so comfortable when I'm close to her. I knew she was mad at me; she forced herself not to look in my eyes. At that moment I didn't know what to do. We sort of just sat there… waiting for the other to say something. She seemed uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I had to do something. I couldn't stand having her out of focus like that. I knew what to do. I waited until she almost met my eyes, then I went for it. I pushed my lips against her and put my hand on her neck. At first she seemed stiff and in shock, but as we went along she became more relaxed. I never wanted that moment to end…

**Lily's POV:**

He leaned in quick until his lips met mine. Then he wrapped his hand around my neck as I leaned into him. I never wanted it to end; but then he pulled back, smiling. I giggled a little, but to my surprise, he began to blush. I knew he felt a little strange so I jumped on him and kissed him. We both were laughing as we kissed but it just made it more fun. The blood began to ease away from his cheeks, making them back to his natural color. I realized that it was late and I really didn't get any sleep. I suggested that we lay back down; he agreed and set up some pillows.

The room was pitch black. Nick was lying next to me with his arms around my waist. He kept snuggling his head and big curls on my neck. I laughed as he held me tight. This was the best night of my life. I kissed him goodnight and closed my eyes.

I woke up around ten the next morning. I looked around the room; this is not the family room. It was my bed. I thought of the worst possible situation, but looked down and saw I was still in my pajamas. I exhaled in relief and headed for the bathroom. When I returned to the bedroom Nick was awake and sitting up. He smiled at me and patted the bed indicating that he wanted me to sit there. I walked towards the bed and plopped down. He smiled and lay next to me. We snuggled together as I kissed him. Soon I began to think, what's going to happen now? Am I his girlfriend? What about Miley and his brothers? At that moment, I didn't feel like stressing about it. I looked in his eyes as we relaxed on the bed.

I felt as if I was in heaven. A beautiful day, the perfect boy next to me, the only thing I was questioning is where Miley went. I shook the thought out of my head and looked at Nick again. He got up and walked out of the room. It was sort of weird, he didn't say anything. I watched him as he left. Once he was out for a couple seconds I decided to get up and follow him. I looked through the doorway and saw him pacing back and forth in the family room. Confused, I walked towards him and asked him what was wrong.

_Nick, you ok?_

_**Uh yeah**_

_Well that didn't sound very believable_

_**Ok well, I'm just thinking about stuff**_

_Like…?_

_**Us. I'm not sure what were going to do. Remember, I'm supposed to leave soon for my world tour. I don't want to leave you. I don't ever want to leave you. **_

_Oh yeah I completely forgot. I don't want you to leave either, but I guess it's already decided._

I walked to the couch; tears began to form within my eyes. I knew he could tell. He sat next to me and put his arms around me. Then he kissed me. I can't believe I forgot he was leaving…

_**It's not like I want to go. I want to be with you so much. Well maybe…**_

_Maybe what?_

_**Maybe you could come with me. But you have a life here…**_

_Oh Nick id love to! I have a great job here but id dump it in a second if it was keeping me away from you. _

_**Haha. Ok let me ask the guys if it's ok. I'm gunna go call them. I'll be right back.**_

He ran out of the room while dialing a number on his phone. I sat on the couch patiently, but so anxious inside. I stood up and started pacing around the room after ten minutes has passed. Nick ran into the room with huge grin on his face.

"You can come! They said its ok!" Nick yelled as he ran to me. He picked me up and twirled me around the room. I screamed in happiness as I swirled around in circles. He stopped spinning me held me as if I was a baby. Nick stood in the middle of the room with me in his arms. His kissed me for a long time and then dropped me on the couch. I laughed and smiled at him. I can't even explain how happy I was. I jumped around on the couch and he began to dance around the room. This would definitely win a contest for "best home video." I couldn't believe everything that's happened. I was supposed to get married, living a happy life in Italy, and now I'm single and dancing in my family room with Nick Jonas. I guess their right when they say life's full of surprises.

So today is the day I'm leaving for the tour with The Jonas Brothers. Miley ended up having to go to some movie premiere with her family, that's why she wasn't there the other night. Now she's at some hotel because she's been so busy lately that shed rather have everything packed and be ready to go out. Once she found out about me and Nick she said there was no way she was going to come stay back at the house, she didn't want to interrupt. The next stop for the tour was Brazil. My stuff was packed and ready at the door. Nick has been living with me for the past two weeks so his bags were with mine. He hugged me as I was clearing out some extra things in my room. I looked up at him, smiled, kissed him, and then went back to what I was doing. A honking noise was heard from outside. It was Joe with the tour bus. Nick grabbed the big bags as I picked up some small tote bags and walked towards the bus. Once all of our belongings were in the bus, I locked up the house and walked up the bus steps. We all already said goodbye to Miley and her family so we were able to get straight to driving. The bus was very big and stylish inside. I knew I made the right decision.

I woke up at eight o'clock so I could help set up for the concert. It was the fourth day on the bus and we just arrived to where the stage was. I got dressed and headed outside of the bus. The three brothers and some equipment men were already setting up for the show. About an hour or two later fans began to line up and the theater doors. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were dressed and ready to perform. I was able to get a front row seat and watch them for the first time in over ten years. To be honest, I was really excited to watch them. It was as if I was one of the crazy fans waiting to finally see The Jonas Brothers in concert. I laughed at the idea and took my seat as the concert was about to begin.

They sang and sang and sang. Girls screamed wildly as the boys jumped around the stage. I saw that Nick was whispering something to Joe then Kevin. They both nodded as more girls yelled for them. Nick came to the microphone.

_**Ok, ok girls calm down! I have a little surprise for you. All of you are about to witness something that you'll probably only see me do once in my entire life. **_

Girls screamed as he continued.

_**Ok I need my beautiful friend Lily Truscott to the stage. **_

I looked at him in surprise. Then I saw a whole bunch of girls run towards the stage saying "I'm Lily! I'm Lily!" He waved to me to come up so I headed for the stairs. Once I stood next to Nick everyone stopped screaming.

**Lily…**

_Yes Nick?_

He got down on one knee. I inhaled a little too much. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I continued to smile. Joe and Kevin waved around and put their fingers to their mouths, trying to get the crowd to be quiet. Once it was just about silent, Nick started talking again.

_**Lily Truscott, I love you so much. I never want to live without you. Will you marry me?**_

He pulled out a box with a beautiful ring inside. I began to tear.

_Yes!! I love you Nick_

He slipped the ring on to my finger then stood up. He smiled at me and twirled me around. The crowd cheered as we kissed. I was laughing because Nick was trying to seem all cool about it in front of his audience, but I don't think he did a very good job. He was laughing, smiling jumping, flipping, slipping and kissing, me of course. After those ten minutes of chaos I left the stage as they sang their final song. I clapped and cheered as they began to exit the stage.

I was sitting on the couch in the bus when the brothers finished taking pictures and signing autographs. Nick ran to sit next to me. He kissed my forehead then said:

_**Hello Miss future Jonas**_

I laughed as he took me in his arms. He looked me in the eyes

_**I love you Lily**_

_I love you too Nick_


End file.
